


Not a bird

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Frustrated Dean, Humor, Inappropriate use of wing oil, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sastiel - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Teasing Sam, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Wing Kink, confused cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds himself alone in the Winchesters’ motel room and as he waits for the brothers he feels the need to groom his wings. Sam and Dean eventually arrive and things get out of Castiel’s somewhat confused hands.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Sam just couldn’t let that opportunity pass him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a bird

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you _Dungeons and Dragons_ for teaching me all there is to know about the different planes of existences. And please forgive me for totally butchering that information…
> 
> BTW, I’m shifting POV from Cas to Sam a little ways in, hopefully you’ll notice, otherwise shame on me… Also, enjoy the eventual porn, the word count kind of got the better of me :D

  
  


Castiel landed in the motel room, scanned it and its surroundings once and then sat down on one of the beds, certain that he had indeed reached the room before the Winchesters. The case they had been working on was finished and Castiel would have liked to ride with the brothers back to the motel but Sam had clapped him on the shoulder and said that they would see him in the room so Castiel hadn’t imposed. Clearly he wasn’t wanted and he had been around the brothers long enough to learn to take at least those hints.

He looked around a little forlornly, just to check that this was indeed the brothers’ room. There wasn’t much evidence of them but he knew what to look for. The trash from Dean’s left over dinner from yesterday in the trash can. Sam’s duffle, half hidden under one of the beds. The lingering scent of Dean’s soap from the bathroom, Sam’s first aid kit. Yes, all of this was familiar and human and it made Castiel relax.

He sighed a little, something he definitely had picked up upon while working with the Winchesters. Dean sighed a lot. Mostly at Castiel. And Sam sighed some too, mostly at his brother. Castiel didn’t sigh at either of them. This sigh was most likely from boredom, a new and somewhat unexplored feeling. Or maybe he didn’t like having to wait here alone when he could have been riding along in the car and listen to Sam nag at Dean about how the case would have gone faster if Dean hadn’t insisted on going home with that woman from the bar last night. It was hard to tell.

He shrugged his shoulders back; feeling uncomfortable and he knew why but didn’t like to dwell on it. His wings had been giving him some small grievances as of late but it felt unusual to think about it, to think about them as _things_ that could inconvenience him. Usually his wings were made up of light and his grace and they were quite magnificent. He supposed he wasn’t supposed to be proud of his true form as it was something given to him by God. Rather, he should be proud of God for creating him and that notion was just preposterous. But anyway, he was. Proud of his wings, that was. In his true form his grace dictated how he looked and how he moved, how his everything went about doing anything, really. In _this_ form, however…

He had to use a vessel to interact with humans and even though Jimmy’s body was strong Castiel always felt awkward using it. It had adapted very fast to his grace but Castiel felt clumsy. And his wings were a hassle. They were too big and bulky to have here all the time so he stored them in an extradimensional space in the ethereal plane. There he could access them all the time but no one could see them. It was both convenient and inconvenient. In this form, his wings manifested as big bird-like wings and they required grooming, even if he kept them only in the ethereal plane. Usually this was no problem because he could just go back up to heaven and transform into his true form and use his grace to clean himself. Or he could ask some other angel down on earth also in a vessel to groom him, even if it was quite intimate to do so. However, since he had rebelled against heaven he had access to none of those options and it was becoming a problem.

He shifted and felt a pang in his right wing. Something was lodged between the feathers, he knew, but he couldn’t see what. In this form he could feel his wings but he couldn’t see them as long as they were kept on the ethereal plane. He could access their full potential but he couldn’t just reach around and grab them. He would need to manifest them here on the material plane to be able to do that. Normally there was no problem with the size of his wings because as they lay in the ethereal plane they, so to speak, to up no space while at the same time occupying all the space they needed. If he manifested them here they would take up the whole room. He probably wouldn’t be able to stretch them out fully.

He sighed and shifted again, feeling the pang once again and winced this time because of it. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to see his wings. Last time he had looked they had been caked with mud and God knew what else and it had taken him quite a while to clean them as best he could on his own. Since he would have to pull them into the material plane every time he took flight or landed he supposed they would contract all sorts of things, even if that moment lasted only half a millisecond. With his luck he would find a whole family of mice living in them. That thought made him grimace in disgust. Mice would never survive in the ethereal plane; he would have to deal with dead mice in his wings.

That notion settled it for him and he blinked them into the material plane. The motel room immediately filled with his big black wings, folded to fit into the room’s space. He quickly scanned them with his grace and thankfully didn’t find anything living or dead between his feathers. The wings weren’t as dirty as last time but they were ruffled, misaligned and lacked their usual shine. When he brought his right wing in he saw that it was a twig that had snagged in-between his feathers and he yanked it out with disgust. A twig! Other angels would laugh at him.

He hung his head in shame and was glad that the Winchesters weren’t back yet. This was humiliating and disgraceful. He started aligning the feathers he could reach and already it felt better. While he worked he folded and unfolded his left wing, enjoying the exercise. Having them in the material plane always felt different. They were the most sensitive here and Castiel had always enjoyed taking a vessel for this very reason. He wished he had some water to clean with, though, and briefly debated going into the shower but decided against it when he realized he probably wouldn’t fit.

His feathers were soft and sleek and a lustrous black, ranging from dusty black to so intense they almost looked blue, depending on the lighting. Castiel cocked his head to the side and stroked his fingers through the outer feathers, considering them as he flexed his wing. The color was at least one thing he could be proud of, he thought fondly. God had made him white, as all angels were in the beginning, but his time in hell had singed him, burning his wings and marking him. He liked it. He had gone to hell to save Dean and the color of his wings always reminded him of his greatest accomplishment. Other angels had complimented him on it, until he fell. Now it wasn’t as fashionable anymore and Castiel wondered what they thought of the other angels that had gone with him to retrieve Michael’s vessel. Castiel wasn’t the only one with black wings nowadays but he somehow thought he was the only one still proud of it.

He was so entranced with working on his wings that he neither felt not heard the Winchesters pull up outside the motel. And when the door opened he jumped high where he sat on the bed and stared wild-eyed, his wings up in defense, covering the room from wall to wall.

Dean stopped dead in the door, one hand on the door knob and the other dropping his duffle bag on the floor. His eyes budged out a little as he took in Castiel sitting in a nest of his own wings and his jaw nearly dropped. Sam walked right into him.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam snapped and pushed past Dean, narrowly escaping the duffle bag, and then he stopped too. "What?" he looked around. "Cas? Are these…?" he reached out and Castiel was still looking at Dean, anxious of the hunter’s reaction, so when Sam touched the outer feathers Castiel all but yelped and pulled his wings in forcefully, folding them against himself in an attempt to make them as small as possible.

"Sorry!" Sam exclaimed and hurried to close the door when it didn’t look like Dean was going to. Dean was still just standing there, staring as Castiel and Castiel was seriously starting to feel uncomfortable. No, that wasn’t right. Embarrassed, yes that was it. He folded his wings even tighter and turned his gaze to the floor.

"I’m sorry." He mumbled and heard Dean take a sharp breath.

"For what?" Sam said and Castiel felt him walking closer. "I didn’t mean to touch you, Cas. Did I hurt you?"

Castiel shook his head and looked up slowly. Neither of the brothers seemed angry. Sam looked almost delighted and Dean’s expression was unreadable to Castiel. But he had seen Dean angry enough times to know this wasn’t it. Apprehensive, perhaps.

"No." He answered and Sam walked even closer, examining the wing as closely as he could without actually touching and Castiel straightened the wing tip. Sam smiled so wide that Castiel considered relaxing. "No, I was just startled."

Sam’s fingers danced just out of reach. "Could you feel me touching the feather?"

"Not really." Castiel pushed his wing the last inch and felt strangely happy when Sam made a thrilled noise at being allowed. "It’s like touching hair, you feel it at the base."

Sam ran the feathers between his fingers. "This is awesome!" he exclaimed and turned to a still stunned Dean. "You gotta try this dude."

"No, no I…" Dean mumbled and tore his eyes away from Sam only to scowl at Castiel and Castiel’s happy feelings shrunk away immediately. "Why are they out like this?"

"Dean!"

"What? It’s a legitimate question. I mean, we’ve never seen them before, is something wrong? Maybe we should talk about stuff like that before we get all handsy."

Castiel supposed he was right since neither of the brothers could know but Sam gave Dean such a look that Castiel felt like the younger brother knew something after all. Suddenly he felt like he would rather be anywhere else and he wished he could just disappear. Wait a minute…

"Sorry." He mumbled and rustled his feathers. Sam took a startled step back and Dean’s eyes grew three sizes. "I’ll just—"

"No!"

He was interrupted by Sam grabbing a firm hold on the feathers closest to him and Castiel had to bite his lip to keep from emitting a sound he probably would have to describe as embarrassing. That tug felt… nice.

He sat down again. "Sorry." He mumbled again and hung his head.

"Don’t apologize, you’ve done nothing wrong." Sam soothed and then turned to Dean. "See what you did? You almost scared him off."

Dean sputtered. "Do you hear yourself? This is Cas we’re talking about."

"So? He can’t have feelings? We can’t all bottle them up like _you_."

Castiel looked up to see the brothers angrily staring at each other and he yet again got the feeling that Sam knew something more and was maybe talking about something else. Castiel wondered what it was as, judging by Dean’s expression, the older hunter seemed to know exactly what Sam was hinting at but didn’t seem pleased to have it brought up.

Sam turned back to Castiel when Dean clearly wasn’t continuing that other conversation. "Dean does have a point, though." He said, his tone of voice much gentler. "We’ve never seen your wings before. I’m not complaining but…" he looked at the wings and probably noticed their state, Castiel realized with humiliation. " _Is_ there something wrong?"

Castiel bit his lower lip and looked down. He heard Dean inhaling again but he didn’t know why and chose to focus on Sam’s open expression instead. "I have to groom my wings when I am in this form."

Sam nodded. "Okay, yeah, like a bird."

"I’m not a bird."

Sam smiled and hastened to shake his head. "No, no, I know but… You know what? Not important. Go on, you have to groom them."

"Yes. Usually another angel could help me, but that’s…. not an option anymore." He brought his left wing in and smoothed the outer feathers down.

"Oh." Sam said and it sounded so sad that Castiel didn’t know what to do with himself. He hadn’t wanted to make Sam unhappy. But Sam lightly brushed his fingers against Castiel’s wing again and when Castiel looked up the hunter smiled kindly at him.

"Well," Dean started gruffly and when Castiel looked at him he noticed that the older brother hadn’t moved an inch. "Can’t you just use your mojo and clean them or whatever?"

"I…" Castiel thought of the complex explanation he would have to get into to get Dean and Sam to understand how his wings were actually a part of his grace and that cleaning them that way was not only difficult but time-consuming, even more so than doing it by hand. What analogy could he use? Like cleaning a bar of soap with another bar of soap? It would never suffice. "No." He stated at last and Dean didn’t look happy about that answer but Sam just nodded, accepting it.

"No?" Dean repeated, almost angrily, and Sam turned to his brother.

"They’re not usually like this, maybe it won’t work when they’re visible, _Dean_." He snapped and Dean turned to glare at Sam.

"They why _are_ they here?" his vibrantly green eyes turned back to Castiel and Castiel knew it was a little wrong of him but he had always liked it when Dean looked at him with such intensity. He didn’t like it when Dean was angry, though, so he did what he usually did and drew his wings tighter around him. Only now the brothers could see.

"Dean, you’re upsetting him again." Sam stated angrily and Dean waved at Castiel.

"Well, I’m sorry but I don’t see the problem here. Why can’t he just clean his damn wings wherever he usually keeps them? Why do they have to be here?"

"I can’t use my grace in the ethereal plane." Castiel mumbled to his feet, feeling more humiliated than ever. He wanted to fly away and get away from Dean’s scowl but thought that would upset Sam. He didn’t know what foot to stand on. "I can only store things there."

"There you go." Sam said as if that was the best explanation ever and as if he knew everything about the ethereal plane. "He _can’t_ clean them there and he can’t use his grace here to do it. But he has to do it." He turned back to Castiel. "Don’t you?"

Castiel pressed his lips together and nodded. "At some point." He mumbled. "It gets… uncomfortable."

"See?"

Dean rubbed a hand down his face. "Well, shit."

"You do see where this is leading?"

Dean’s stare was the wildest one yet and Castiel wanted to crawl under the bed and die. "No…"

Sam shucked off his jacket. "We’re gonna groom his wings."

Dean and Castiel spoke at the same time. "No!" the word was, of course, spoken with completely different connotations but the general message was clear.

Sam just snorted and stepped up to Castiel’s right wing. "C’mon Cas." He said in a comforting tone. "You need this done and you can’t do it yourself." Castiel swallowed and nodded slowly when Sam nodded encouragingly at him. Sam then turned to Dean. "You do know that if a bird’s feathers don’t get groomed properly they can get seriously hurt. And it can interfere with their flying ability." He scowled at his older brother. "Do you want Cas to crash and die just because you won’t touch him?"

Castiel wanted to interrupt and say that since his wings essentially was his grace it was more the grace that let him fly than the feathers and that he could never die from a fall while said grace was intact. But Dean’s face changed from angered to worried so fast that that Castiel’s breath hitched. Or his vessel’s breath hitched. Sometimes it was hard to tell the difference. Nevertheless, he remained quiet about his feathers’ effectiveness regarding his aviation skills.

"Shit, Cas. I-I didn’t know." Dean almost whispered and Castiel tried to shrug casually, making his wings bounce by extension.

"It’s okay. It just gets uncomfortable." That, at least, wasn’t a lie.

"That’s right." Sam stated as if he knew all about having his feathers misaligned. "Would you want to walk around with…" he examined the wing carefully and then plucked a tiny leaf from it. Castiel’s face went beet red at the sight. "With leaves and shit it your hair or whatever?" he finished, showing Dean the leaf and then tossing it to the floor when Dean shook his head slowly.

Castiel buried his face in his hands and shielded himself with his wings. "Oh no." He groaned, more humiliated than ever. He would never live this down.

  
  
  


"Cas?" Sam asked, very worried by Cas’ reaction but the angel refused to look at the hunters. "It’s okay, I was just demonstrating a point." He awkwardly tried to pat Cas on the shoulder but everywhere he touched there was a part of the wings in the way. "It’s okay to get dirty."

"No it’s not." Came the muffled reply. "The wings are a great source of pride for an angel. It’s… I…" he cut himself off with a new groan and Sam looked imploringly at his older brother but Dean was just standing there, still in the door, staring at Cas’ wing-cocoon.

Sam sighed. "Okay, we’re so doing this. Right now."

"What? Now?" Dean stubbornly planted his feet and Sam gave him a disapproving look before stepping behind Cas.

"Yes, Dean." He stated and poked at Cas’ wings until the angel unfolded them, at least a little. "I don’t know about you but Cas is a very good friend of mine and I hate to see him this upset if I can help him." Cas looked up over his shoulder and looked so small that Sam couldn’t help smiling reassuringly down at him before turning his glare back at his brother. "Don’t you?"

Dean was shifting nervously and Sam knew precisely why. Knew all too well why his brother could only gawk at Cas and his wings and why Dean would like nothing else than to bolt from the room before touching Cas _anywhere_ , let alone his powerful wings. Hell, Dean wasn’t the only one; Sam, too, found both Cas and his wings fascinating and maybe more. Definitely more… But Sam would be damned if he would let that shit get in the way of helping Cas. He usually thought it was funny seeing Dean flounder about the angel and watch the angel’s curious reactions to Dean’s more or less tactless ways of dealing with his "problem". But not today. Not now. Oh, there was nothing that didn’t say he wouldn’t like to have fun teasing Dean about and maybe during this but they would definitely have to get started first.

"Come on now." He said and put his hands on Cas’ right wing only to feel it twitch. Awesome. "One wing per person." To his relief Dean swallowed hard and stepped closer. Cas tensed a little.

"We are really doing this, aren’t we?" the angel asked and Dean actually nodded, albeit very curtly.

"Problem?" Dean asked harshly, mindful as ever and Sam rolled his eyes.

"N-no." Cas mumbled but his face was decidedly red. "It’s just… Usually very private, that’s all."

Sam could practically feel the evil smirk on his face. He leaned down so that he could murmur directly into Cas’ ear, not at all catching the angel’s scent or anything. "Are you saying that seeing your wings and touching them is intimate for you?" he asked and felt a decidedly sharp tingle in his lower spine when Cas’ jaw clenched. Yeah, Dean totally wasn’t the only one with a "problem" regarding this angel. Dean was just much worse at dealing with it. Cas nodded once and Sam looked up to meet Dean’s disbelieving eyes. "Are you saying we’re practically seeing you naked?"

Dean’s breath definitely hitched when Cas nodded again but it was starting to look like the fun was about to be over before it even started; Dean already looked to be at flight risk. Sam straightened and put his hands on Cas’ shoulders, schooling his features in a decidedly business-like fashion.

"Well," he cleared his throat to get Dean’s attention. "That’s perfectly okay then, we’re all dudes here, nothing to hide."

"We don’t all got frigging wings, Sammy!" Dean yelled and Sam scowled at him.

"That’s quite the revelation, Dean." He drawled and then pointedly looked down at Dean’s crotch where, for the trained eye, the beginning of an impressive hard-on was forming. "Go and close the blinds and lock the door before we accidently reveal _anything else_."

Dean stared at Sam and it was impossible to say if he was surprised that Sam had known all along or if he was mad that Sam was using it against him. Either way he promptly turned around to do Sam’s bidding.

Sam turned his attention back to the angel. "So, how do we do this? Shouldn’t we use water?" he looked at the bathroom door and frowned in thought. "Don’t think you’ll fit in there like this."

"I had a similar thought." Cas mumbled and Sam smiled. He liked how they sometimes thought alike. "But it’s okay." Cas continued and turned to look over his shoulder again in that manner that Sam in the last five minutes had come to identify as "cute". "I can bathe later, I just need help with the feathers and if…" he coughed and looked down, obviously embarrassed again. "If anything’s stuck in them. The oil with take care of the rest for now."

"Right." Sam said just as Dean came to stand in front of them again. "The wing oil is for smoothening them out and make the flow better, right?"

"Not a bird." Cas mumbled to his hands and Dean actually sniggered at that. Sam pursed his lips at his brother and Dean shrugged at him. "This will most likely get messy." Cas stated after a moment and Sam wanted to laugh at Dean’s expression at that innuendo but he refrained in favor of focusing on Cas instead. "I will clean you after, of course." Cas turned back to peer at Sam and Sam was beginning to think that that look would be his favorite thing about this whole deal.

Sam cleared his throat and pointedly looked at Cas instead of Dean, who he knew was staring a hole in Sam’s skull right now. _Yeah, not only you big bro._

"That’s alright Cas." He said and started unbuttoning his shirt. "We’ll just loose some clothes, it’s no big deal." Dean squeaked at that proposition and Sam smirked evilly at him when he went by his brother to put his shirt in his duffle bag on the floor. "Come on, Dean. At least our upper bodies." Dean made a face somewhere between mortified and murderous but simply ripped his tee over his head and threw it on the bed, almost as if accepting a challenge and Sam smirked at him.

A hand on his stomach startled him enough to look away from his staring match with Dean. When he looked down he saw that Cas had reach out and was tentatively tracing his stomach muscles. He opened his mouth to speak and barely managed to repress a pleasurable shiver when he felt one of Cas’ wings tickling down his spine, most probably mapping out his back muscles too.

"Whatca doing there Cas?" Dean all but grumbled and Sam couldn’t resist smirking harder at his brother’s obviously jealous tone.

"You take incredibly well care of your body, Sam." Cas stated as if it was no big deal complimenting a dude while touching him. Dean snorted but it got stuck in his throat when Cas turned his piercing blue eyes at him instead. "You do too, Dean." Cas said kindly and Dean blushed, something he would never admit, Sam suspected and catalogued under files marked _future teasing_.

Before Dean could say or do anything stupid and before Sam got too lost in the credible feeling of Cas’ hand — _that was still on Sam’s stomach_ — Sam harrumphed and turned around to grab lightly at Cas’ wing. The wing ruffled but Cas didn’t pull it away.

"So, are they like limbs to you?" he asked and totally did not miss the way Cas shuddered when he accidentally yanked some of the feathers a little too hard.

"Kind of." Cas admitted and Sam turned a gleeful expression to Dean.

"It’s like he’s got two extra hands, Dean!" he exclaimed but Dean just scowled at him, obviously not as entranced with this as Sam was.

"Great, can we just get going with this or are we going to stand around half-naked all evening?"

Sam shrugged. "If you’d rather be wholly naked—" he stopped when Dean punched him on the shoulder and just laughed as he danced out of reach. "But, yeah, we should start." He considered them for a moment and then nudged Cas in the side. "You should sit at the foot of the bed and we can sit on the bed behind you." Cas just nodded and crawled over on the bed. Sam definitely noticed how Dean’s eyes traced Cas’ ass and how he didn’t even try to avoid Cas’ wings.

"Sorry." Cas mumbled when Dean got whacked on the head but Sam just laughed.

"He’s fine." In fact, Dean looked like he might need to take a cold shower but Sam was enjoying this too much to say anything about that. "So, how come we’re not always getting our faces full of feathers?" he asked as he crawled onto the bed after Cas. When he turned his head he caught Dean looking at his ass as well and he didn’t know why but that sent a little heat wave down his body. "Is it because they are in that other plane?" he asked and turned back to the angel before Dean would notice him noticing his brother’s staring.

"Yes." Cas answered, his back straight and his wings twitching slightly as he folded and unfolded them. "The ethereal plane exists both here and there. They are hidden there but at my disposal."

"But can you feel them touching stuff here?" Sam relaxed inwardly when he felt Dean climb onto the bed as well. Cas’ wings fluttered a little. "Like if they accidentally touch us?"

"Sometimes." Cas mumbled, obviously embarrassed about this fact but it made Sam smile and Dean’s unbelieving expression was priceless. "But that doesn’t happen very often." Cas hastened to amend, looking over his shoulder at Sam. "Only when we fly together and…" he coughed and looked straight ahead again. "And such."

Sam was really enjoying this. Cas’ wings seemed to live a life of their own, twitching and folding over the angel almost as if to shield him from the embarrassment and it was so goddamn adorable Sam couldn’t help but put a hand on the right wing, the wing he had in front of him.

"You should probably lose some clothes too." He suggested and ignored Dean’s glare. "Like on your upper body at least."

Cas nodded and in the next moment he was naked from the waist up. "That’s probably a good idea."

Dean sucked in a breath through his nose and when Sam looked over he could see his older brother staring at Cas’ back and he couldn’t blame him. Planes of pale skin and firm muscle were only interrupted by the powerful wings and the muscles rippled under Cas’ skin when the angel moved.

"Looks like we’re not the only ones taking care of ourselves." He mumbled to Dean and was happy to see his brother nodding in awe.

"No, I…" Cas mumbled and Sam could see a light blush creeping up the angel’s cheeks. "This is a good vessel." He finished lamely and Sam chose to overlook that comment in favor of pushing his hands into the feathers at the base of the wing.

"So, how do we do this?" he asked and combed his fingers through the feathers. "You’ll tell us if we hurt you, right?"

Cas nodded. "Just… Just remove dirt and align the feathers. Maybe get some wing oil out and rub it in."

Sam was nodding as Cas explained and then stood, nudging Dean in the side to do the same. "Spread your wings a little at a time, we’ll start at the tips and work ourselves in."

"I can do the tips on my own." Cas protested lightly but Sam shook his head and Dean was already pulling the wing to get it to straighten out. Yes, getting Cas to undress had definitely been the right way to go about this. Dean’s reluctance was as if blow away and his expression was finally one of fascination. Sam smirked secretly at that. Cas jumped a little when Dean yanked at the wing and then curled the tip around Dean’s arm. Dean looked at Sam like a child who had just high fived a monkey and Sam laughed fondly, all his snarky comments as if blown away.

"Yeah, we’re doing this our way, Cas." He said happily and set to work himself.

The Winchesters worked in silence for a while, starting with aligning the outer feathers and Sam got really lost in the work. Cas would involuntarily rustle his feathers from time to time but his expression was calm and by the time both Sam and Dean closed in on him Cas had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, looking almost asleep.

Sam smiled warmly and caught Dean’s eye, inclining his head to Cas. Dean swallowed visibly and returned a shaky smile. Yeah, Cas looked so delicious all trusting and vulnerable like this that Sam didn’t even blame Dean for not losing his semi during all the work. Hell, Sam had one of his own but he chose to ignore it in favor of helping their friend. The thought that Cas was far from vulnerable did nothing to quench Sam’s desires though. He wondered briefly what Cas would do if the brothers just pounced on him. Would probably flail his wings and with one mighty beat he would be gone. Or maybe he would use his powerful wings and press Dean and Sam up against the wall… Sam shuddered at his own thoughts and Dean noticed. Oops.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him but Sam just shook his head and climbed onto the bed again. Cas opened his eyes and looked first at Dean and then at Sam.

"Doing alright Cas?" Sam asked and carded his fingers through the thicker feathers at the base of the right wing.

"Of course." Cas answered and looked straight ahead again. "Thank you for doing this."

"Anytime." Sam smiled even though Cas couldn’t see. When Dean held up a leaf with a grin he shook his head at his brother and mouthed at him to just toss it to the floor. Cas had been humiliated enough as it was. Dean just shrugged and did as Sam asked before climbing onto the bed himself, starting on the base of the left wing.

The wings were spread out as much as they could be in the room, curled along the walls and almost meeting in the middle in front of Cas. Sam was pleased to notice that Dean seemed to have done a good job on his wing. As he combed his fingers through the feathers he looked for the oil glands he knew were bound to be somewhere in the mess of feathers. The alignment was mostly over and Sam couldn’t see any more dirt they could remove without water so he was satisfied with that part. All that would be left now would be to slick the feathers and give them some shine.

Suddenly his fingers snagged and he accidentally yanked harder than he had intended. Cas jumped on the bed and his wings ruffled.

"Sorry!" Sam exclaimed but when he met Dean’s eye he could see that Dean most definitely had caught onto something.

"I-it’s okay." Cas mumbled and okay, that tone drew Sam’s interest as well. He was almost inclined to do it again on purpose just to see what would happen when Dean yelped and held up a big black feather for Sam to see.

"I pulled a feather out." Dean said in a shaky voice. "I broke his wing!"

Sam smiled. Dean could sure be adorable too, when he was stupid like this. "No you didn’t." Sam said reassuringly just as Cas peered over his shoulder at Dean. "It’s usual to shed during grooming, right Cas?"

Cas was quirking his lips in that smile of his as he looked at Dean’s stunned face. "It is." He agreed and then turned back to staring at the wall facing the beds. With a particularly mighty ruffle he made a few more feathers drop. "It feels nice when they detach, it can be itchy otherwise."

"See."

"Oh, like you know everything about grooming angels." Dean muttered and plucked the dropped feathers from the floor. "What do we do with them?"

Cas considered the feathers for a while and then shrugged as much as his wings would allow without breaking anything. "They can be used in some spells, if I’m not mistaken, but I fail to see how those spells would benefit you. Keep them if you want but you can throw them away." He turned back to the wall once again, hands resting lightly on his knees, and never saw Dean bundling up the feathers and placing them under his tee on the other bed. But Sam saw.

"Shut up." Dean muttered to him when he returned to kneeling on the bed beside Sam and Sam tactfully decided to abide his brother just this once.

They returned to combing the feathers with their fingers, aligning those few that were off, Dean picking dirt with a meticulousness that Sam had seldom seen, and Sam massaging the wing muscle and searching for the glands. Cas was sitting less still now but he didn’t seem to be in pain so none of the brothers paid him shifting around any mind.

Suddenly Sam’s fingers got sticky, almost as if he had popped a ripe berry and he withdrew his hand so see them coated in an almost clear liquid. He rubbed his fingers together curiously and felt the oily substance slide easily. It felt kind of like olive oil but smelled like nothing Sam had ever smelt before. Dean obviously noticed too because he turned a somewhat stunned face to Sam.

"What’s that smell?" he asked, his voice thick and Sam turned to him with amusement.

"Wing oil."

Dean’s lips quirked as if he didn’t know whether to smile or to frown and Sam couldn’t really blame him; the scent of Cas’ oil was heady and it made sharp arrows of desire shoot through Sam’s body. If he was reacting like this he could hardly imagine what it was like for Dean, what with their "profound bond" and everything.

Cas had turned half way, his right wing folded in for him to be able to better look at the brothers. "I’m sorry." He said, sounding particularly apologetic and Sam felt his mind was getting a bit hazy from the intoxicating smell. "If you think it smells too bad it’s okay, I can just—"

"I wonder what it tastes like." Dean interrupted almost as if he hadn’t heard Cas talking at all and what with the concentration he was giving Sam, Sam was inclined to believe that that was indeed the case.

Sam shifted his eyes from Dean’s to his own fingers and then shrugged, poking his tongue out and dotting his index finger against it. Cas gasped indignantly and practically flew off the bed to press against the wall as Sam rolled the flavor around in his mouth. Rich, earthy, with a slightly tangy but sweet aftertaste. He liked it.

"It’s good." He said as offhandedly as he could and saw in the corner of his eyes that Cas had covered his face and was blushing furiously. He noted distantly that maybe this was a big no-no between angels but with the scent and taste all around him he could hardly concentrate.

The next thing he knew Dean had grabbed his hand and stuck his whole index finger in his mouth. Tongue twirling around the digit and his eyes closed, Dean looked like he really enjoyed himself. Sam almost moaned both at the feeling and at the sight. Yeah, Dean should definitely always have something in his mouth like this.

"What are you _doing_?!" Cas all but squeaked and there was something about hearing that deep voice going so high-pitched that made the burn in Sam’s lower stomach even hotter.

But when he looked over at the angel he could see that Cas had shielded himself from the sight with both hands and wings and was only peeking out through a small crack. He realized that this probably wasn’t okay and yanked his hand free from Dean’s wondrous mouth.

"Sorry." He hastened to say as reassuringly as he could, turning his attention fully to Cas. "That-that was not okay, was it?"

Cas blinked with his whole face and refused to emerge from the safe haven of his wings. "It’s not… _common_." He answered eventually and his voice returned to normal seemed to snap Dean out of whatever trance he had been in.

"Oh, shit. We didn’t like eat your poo or something?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Be _more_ insensitive, can you?"

"What? You’re thinking it too."

Actually Sam was but he didn’t want to admit it and Cas was already looking mortified enough. Sam was just glad the angel apparently hadn’t spotted the brothers’ obvious hard-ons.

"Cas, come back to the bed, we’re not gonna eat more of your oil." He said soothingly but Dean ruined it by making a disgusted sound and Cas was definitely not moving. "Dean."

"What? I blame you."

Sam sighed deeply enough to accidentally inhale the scent again on the next intake and it sent his head swimming for a little while. Damn, that stuff was strong.

"Look, let’s just get back to the grooming. Come here Cas."

To Sam’s relief Cas lowered his wings and even though he kind of reminded Sam of a wild animal he still managed to look imposing as he slid closer to the bed and eventually sat down. Cas always looked powerful as hell and sometimes like he was barely keeping those powers in control but somehow, with his wings out like this, it was different. More palpable. Sam couldn’t really blame Dean for stopping in the door like that. He and Dean may have had completely different reactions but both brothers had felt the same wave of arousal at the first sight of the angel’s wings, Sam was sure. He was glad that Cas trusted them like this. Glad and freaking furiously aroused.

As soon as Cas had settled down Sam threw his fingers back in and Dean did the same. Both started massaging the muscles, combing the feathers and trying desperately to find the glands without actually looking for them. Sam caught Dean’s sideways glance and nodded with a tight mouth. They probably shouldn’t be enjoying that oil as much as they did but hey, now they did and that was that. Cas was arching his back now that both brothers were working more forcefully and the outer parts of his wings rippled in waves.

"So, we’re not gonna get sick or anything? From your oil?" Sam asked after a while and Cas almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Sam’s voice, almost as if he had forgotten that the brothers were there. Sam smirked along with Dean.

"No," Cas started, his voice decidedly more gravelly than usual and then stopped to clear his throat, his outer wings folding and unfolding as Dean and Sam continued massaging. "No, it’s just not something angels do… frivolously."

Sam glanced at Dean and that just kind of settled it. The brothers weren’t even teasing each other anymore, not about this — well, Sam was done teasing Dean. Dean had already been too far gone to even consider trying to tease Sam — they were just getting into the feeling of Cas’ increasingly slick feathers sliding against their hands and arms. Or, in Dean’s case, his whole upper body. They were both covered in oil and Sam would be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

Then Dean’s hand snagged in the feathers again and when he yanked it down to loosen his fingers Cas outright moaned and arched his back sharper, almost as if to buck his hips down. The brothers stared at each other and Sam didn’t think he had ever been this aroused.

"You okay there, Cas?" he asked cautiously, his eyes still trained on Dean’s. Almost no color remained in his brother’s eyes, his pupils so lust-blown, and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

"Y-yes." Cas stammered, either unfamiliar with the feelings or ashamed of them.

Well, Sam was having none of that. Cas was smelling too good, looking too good, _sounding_ too good, for them to stop now. Since Cas stubbornly insisted that he was okay Sam fisted a handful of feathers and just yanked down, hard.

Cas fucking bucked up, his wings flaring around him and his hands fisting the sheets so hard they tore a little. He gasped and arched his back when Sam kept the grip and didn’t relax until Sam’s hand let go.

"Fuck." Dean breathed and grabbed a handful of his own.

"Gently." Sam warned and his brother nodded before tugging on the wing.

The effect was much of the same and it shot straight down Sam’s spine to see Cas like this. The angel’s back muscles rippled and his wings unfolded as much as they could. Cas had his eyes closed but his mouth was open and he was panting. Sam didn’t let up. Instead he snatched his hands in the feathers and together with Dean he started pulling, making it seem like he was massaging the oil into the feathers but in reality just trying to get as much of a reaction out of the angel as possible.

Cas was soon reduced to a writhing mess. His wings were getting out of control and it was as if he didn’t even bother to control his moans anymore. Or as if he couldn’t. Sam didn’t know which but both options were delicious enough for him to continue this onslaught.

"S-Sam." Dean suddenly bit out and when Sam turned to his older brother he could see that Dean only had one hand in the feathers, the other placed firmly on the bulge in his jeans, massaging that as well. "Sam, I can’t anymore. I-I need…"

Sam pressed his lips together and nodded at his desperate brother. Who the hell knew Dean could look like this? Many nights had Sam lain silent as Dean jerked off in the other bed, just as he suspected Dean had when Sam hadn’t been able to resist the urges anymore, but never had he thought about his brother like this. As someone so beautiful.

"Hold on." He all but whispered and was actually surprised to hear his voice so raspy. Dean bit his lower lip and Sam stopped with the tugging and massaging to lean over Cas’ right wing and shoulder. "How are you doing, Cas?" he asked as sweetly as he could and to his surprise — and delight — Cas actually leaned back against Sam’s chest.

"I-I’m hot." The angel answered and shit, that was much more innocent than Sam had expected.

"Is that not usual while grooming?" he asked, trying to deduce Cas’ reaction to all of this.

"You tasted my oil." Cas mumbled, sounding almost delirious and Dean was shaking with need beside Sam.

"Did we mess up?"

"And you _liked_ it." Cas continued as if Sam hadn’t been talking and Sam couldn’t do this anymore; couldn’t be the responsible one when his big brother was two seconds away from creaming his pants and an Angel of the freaking Lord was panting and groaning like this.

Leaning farther over Cas he peeked down and saw a clear bulge in Cas’ slacks. He smirked and reached an oily hand around to gently cup it. Cas gasped and bucked up hard.

"Did _you_ like it?" he rubbed at Cas’ impressive hard-on and Cas all but mewled. Sam could hear Dean cursing behind him. "Seems kind of like you did, Cas. But this must be painful now, no?" Cas startled him by turning his head abruptly, bringing their faces inches apart. Suddenly Sam wanted to kiss Cas but for some reason he felt out of line for thinking so. "Do you want us to help you with this as well?" he asked huskily before Cas could say something. "Grooming is finished, want us to do this too, Cas?" Cas bit his lower lip but Sam didn’t need him to verbally answer. His lust-blown eyes told Sam everything he needed to know and he straightened to catch Dean’s eye. "Dean would be more than happy to help you." He continued, looking his brother in the eye and seeing the comprehension there before Dean quickly slid to the floor and came around the bed to sit between the angel’s open legs.

"Dean?" Cas asked incredulously but didn’t protest when Dean reached up and undid his belt and slacks.

"He wants this Cas." Sam whispered against Cas’ ear and took the opportunity to yank on the feathers just as Dean pulled Cas’ hard dick out. Cas groaned so deeply that Sam could feel it against his chest.

Dean looked up at Sam. "We’re gonna have to coordinate this."

"You start, I’ll follow."

Dean nodded and gripped Cas’ dick at the base, swallowing the head in one go and Cas bucked up harshly, gripping Dean’s hair.

"Yes." Sam hissed against Cas’ heated skin. "That’s right."

Goddamn, Cas was making such delicious sounds that Sam could barely contain himself. He gripped Cas’ wings and when Dean swallowed the angel whole he tugged hard. The scream that ripped out of Cas was almost primal and it shot straight to Sam’s dick. He felt himself leak a fat drop of pre-come in his underwear and when he looked down he could see that Dean had already pulled his dick out and was stroking it furiously. It was the goddamn hottest thing Sam had ever seen and he wasted no time ripping his own jeans open and freeing his own erection.

Cas was groaning and an occasional word in what Sam thought was Enochian escaped him while Dean worked his hot mouth on him. Every time Sam yanked at Cas’ feathers, Cas would pull on Dean’s hair and it made Dean moan like a wanton slut. The sight and the sounds made Sam’s dick quiver in his grip and he stroked faster as he leaned down to once again whisper in Cas’ ear.

"Doing so good Cas." He murmured and Cas arched his neck as if giving Sam access to lick and nip. Yes thank you. "Pull on Dean’s hair, you know he likes it." He groaned against Cas, loving how Cas’ skin tasted almost like his oil. "Likes it enough to come, just like you and your wings."

"Wha-what?"

Cas’ wings had slowly been creeping closer to the three of them, almost enveloping Dean, but now they flared back out to the walls and Cas was straightening up to stand and when his dick slid from Dean’s mouth it was Dean that whimpered at the loss.

Sam didn’t know what was wrong, except that he needed Cas back against him. He reached out for the angel. "What’s wrong? Come back to bed."

"You knew that I was reacting like this from the grooming?" Cas asked and managed to somehow look menacing even with his still erect cock poking out of his slacks.

"Cas…" Sam started but Cas shook his head.

"What am I saying? Of course you knew." He looked down at Dean who was still kneeling on the floor, dick in hand but he had at least stopped stroking himself. "But you, too, are taking pleasure from this." Cas added in afterthought and looked at Dean as if he was an interesting animal and boy, Sam didn’t know much about Dean’s sex life but he definitely knew what Dean thought about that scrutiny and he didn’t want this to end.

He slid quickly to the floor, coming to stand directly in front of Cas. "We are, Cas." He answered honestly. "How could we not, with you like this?"

"Yeah, what is you oil?" Dean grumbled, finally finding his composure. Sam wished he hadn’t. "An aphrodisiac?"

Cas blushed bright red at that but his angry glare vanished and Sam thought that was good at least. "No." The angel answered lowly. "You’re not supposed to be able to smell it. Only…" he looked away. "Only potential mates are."

Sam met Dean’s eyes briefly and saw more horror there than he would have liked. "You mean like how humans kind of like the smell of their partner’s sweat?" he asked and Cas looked back.

"Yes."

"That’s just not true." Dean stated and pointedly refused to meet Sam’s annoyed stare.

"Do you hate how Cas smells? Tastes?" he snapped and Dean scowled at the floor.

"No."

"Then shut up."

"But I… We…" Cas floundered so much Sam suspected he was going to start wringing his hands any moment. His wings did this comical kind of half flap that made Sam’s hair swirl. "We shouldn’t." He finished lamely and Sam stepped up to him, cupping his still hard dick.

"Even after all this talking you’re still like this." He stated and languidly stroked Cas. Cas all but whimpered and leaned against Sam. Yes, this was much better. "I’m still like this." He took one of Cas’ twitching hands and put it on his own dick, barely managing not to groan when Cas wrapped slim fingers around him. "And I don’t think we even have to look to know that Dean is like this too." Dean snorted but Sam didn’t turn around, just leaned in to whisper in Cas’ ear. "You know," He rasped and was pleased when Cas _finally_ started stroking him back. "Dean has wanted you for a long time. Can’t say I blame him." He turned his head and licked at the skin beneath Cas’ ear and was rewarded with Cas’ breath hitching. "I actually find it kind of hard to concentrate around you."

"I-I’m sorry." Cas moaned in frustration, thrusting his dick against Sam’s hand and Sam shook his head fondly.

"I’m not."

"Hey!"

Sam looked over his shoulder with a smirk, seeing Dean on his feet and looking decidedly pissed off. "Yes, dear brother?"

"Are we doing this or what?"

"I dunno." Sam turned back to Cas and nosed along his neck. "What do you say Cas? Do you want us to continue?"

"Y-yes." Cas answered shakily and Sam had to put his larger hand over Cas’ to grip himself to not come right there.

"Fuck." Dean mumbled behind them and Sam could do nothing but agree. He hadn’t really thought it would go that easy. Or this far. Hell, all he had wanted to do was tease Dean about his obvious attraction to the angel and also help his friend with his grooming problem. But this… this was too delicious to pass up on. " _How_ are we doing this?" Dean said and Sam almost jumped when he realized that Dean had stepped closer and was well up in Cas’ personal space as well. He looked over at his brother as Cas brought his left wing in to cradle Dean closer. Dean arched against the wing and Cas reached out to trace Dean’s cheekbones almost reverently. Dean was really beautiful but he was still Sam’s brother and there was only so much that Cas’ presence would allow them to forget.

"It’s not gay if it’s in a three-way?" he offered, fully prepared for Cas’ questioning frown. He was thrilled, however, when Dean looked like he considered this and then nodded. Dangerously codependent, sure, but the near-telepathy was awesome sometimes.

"Sam?" Cas asked, obviously not following and goddamn, Sam wanted to kiss him again. He just wished Dean would hurry up and do it already.

Instead he smiled at the angel and maneuvered them back to the bed that was already sticky from Cas’ wing oil. "Dean will bottom for you and you will bottom for me. At the same time."

Cas looked like he really didn’t understand and Dean huffed at him. "You’ll fuck me while Sam fucks you, ‘kay?"

Cas’ eyes rounded out in comical realization. "Will that work?"

Dean shrugged and shucked off his jeans, obviously eager to get this going and the talking out of the way. "Sure, why not?"

Dean was suddenly whipped around as Cas grabbed at him with both hands and wings, pressing Dean as close as humanly possible, smashing their lips together. Dean was at first too stunned to respond but fairly quickly got with the program, moaning into Cas’ kiss and allowing Cas’ exploring tongue in. Cas growled possessively and forcefully lifted Dean to make the hunter wrap his legs around Cas’ slim hips. If Dean had any complaints about being manhandled he showed none. In fact, he immediately started rutting against Cas and it looked so goddamn hot that Sam started stroking himself before he could help it.

A small moan escaped him when Cas threw Dean down on the bed and Cas turned at the sound, eyes flaring and his wings reached out to shove Sam into Cas’ arms. Holy hell. Sam was a big guy, had been ever since his teens, and he had never met someone that could match his strength in bed. Had never actually thought about it but with Cas kissing him like his breath depended on it he wanted nothing more. Cas gripped Sam’s hair and pulled him out, looking more fierce and determined than Sam had ever seen him. Dean whimpered on the bed.

"My wings will get in the way." Cas stated and Sam could do nothing but nod even though he secretly loved getting his face full of Cas’ feathers. "You will massage the glands and get enough oil to slick us up and then we will start this."

Sam didn’t know where Cas’ sudden assertiveness came from but he loved it and by the looks of it Dean was having a hard time keeping his orgasm at bay just listening to Cas boss them around.

Cas turned back to Dean when Sam nodded and then spread his wings with his back to Sam. Sam wasted no time just jumping in, pressing his fingers against the glands and feeling the oil leak over him. Cas was just standing there, shuddering occasionally, looking at Dean who was writhing on the bed. When Sam couldn’t wait any longer he simply reached around and Cas made his slacks disappear with the blink of an eye. His dick was fat and long, slightly curved up against his flat stomach, and so red at the head that it looked painful. And delicious. Dean was certainly staring at it hungrily, licking his lips.

Cas’ wings rippled when Sam stroked him until he was slick enough and even though his face remained stoic his whole body shuddered against Sam’s chest. This was torture. Wonderful, wonderful torture. Sam reached up to quickly coat his fingers again and then slicked himself up, moaning brokenly directly in Cas’ ear without meaning to. Cas arched his back slightly and turned his head to look at Sam.

"Enough?"

"Enough." Sam agreed with a gasp and Cas nodded, his wings disappearing in the next instance.

Dean whimpered, presumably at the loss of those magnificent wings but Cas just crawled on top of the hunter, bending his legs back.

"So beautiful, Dean." Cas murmured as he settled between Dean’s legs, almost folding Dean in half. Dean just let out a needy whine and Sam realized where this was headed.

"Wait." He managed and hastily pulled his jeans off before crawling after Cas to sit behind the angel. Cas turned to look over his shoulder in that way that suddenly made Sam’s dick jump. "We need to prep first."

Cas actually smirked at that and Sam’s knees would have buckled if he hadn’t already been sitting down. It was as if Cas’ earlier insecurities had been because he had been embarrassed over his wings, or over having to ask for help. Now that he knew what the Winchesters wanted — him — he was as if transformed. Sam loved it and judging from Dean’s whimpering he loved it too.

"You mean this?" Cas asked and traced Dean’s fluttering opening with a finger. Dean groaned and tried to push down on the digit. Sam swallowed hard.

"Yes." He croaked, his mouth dry at the sight of his big brother like this.

"Don’t worry Sam." Cas said reassuringly. "I will take care of this."

With that he bent forward, forcing Dean’s legs back against the hunter’s chest and pressed the blunt head of his cock against Dean’s opening. Dean looked too far gone to argue this but just as Sam was about to protest again he saw a small flash of white-blue light and then Cas was sliding in slowly, back muscles rippling. The muscles on his ass cheeks were taut and it looked so sexy that Sam couldn’t stop himself. He forgot for a moment to think about Dean’s poor ass and just reach forward to grab and knead Cas’ cheeks with oil-slick hands. Cas moaned deeply and rested his forehead against Dean’s.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas asked, his voice a hoarse whisper and Sam shivered just as much as Dean at the sound.

"F-fine." Dean stammered. "Move. Please, Cas."

"In a second." Cas looked over his shoulder and angled his hips down to present his ass for Sam. "Sam." He said in a rumble and Sam didn’t even question this no-prep thing anymore. He surged forward and pressed against Cas’ opening before he could think.

Just as his dick touched Cas’ heated skin he felt the familiar tingle of Cas’ grace and he realized immediately what was happening here; felt almost stupid for not understanding earlier. Cas’ grace was helping the muscle relax so that Sam could slid in carefully and as he did he was willing to bet money on the grace helping with the burning and uncomfortable stretching feeling as well. He wouldn’t know, of course, but he suspected as much and it seemed like a pretty good deal on his end. The grace was tingling all over his dick and combined with Cas’ heat and clenching it made it very hard for him not to blow his load right then and there.

Cas was shaking and rocking slightly back and forth. Dean was whimpering and moaning brokenly beneath the both of them and Sam realized with a start that the other two were waiting for him.

"Sorry." He mumbled and pulled back, allowing for Cas to follow, before he slammed back in.

Dean jolted so violently from the combined forces that he slid up a little bit on the bed. "Fucking hell." He groaned and threw his head back.

Sam didn’t even have the presence of mind to ask if his brother was okay. He just started slamming forcefully into Cas, expecting the angel to be able to take it. He was even a little afraid that he couldn’t have stopped even if that hadn’t been the case. Cas was so tight around him and with the tingle of the grace now gone he could really feel the slickness of the oil between them, making the slide so delicious that he was seeing stars before long.

He hooked his hands on Cas’ sharp hips when Cas caught the backs of Dean’s knees in the crooks of his elbows, really letting Sam’s force push him into the hunter beneath him. Dean was practically wailing by now, certainly loud enough for any neighbors to hear and Sam for some reason loved it. Loved hearing his strong older brother being a wanton slut for their angel.

Cas was basically just growling by now, the vein on his neck standing out and his hair matted to his head with sweat. He looked so freaking human that Sam wanted to cry. Instead he bit down on Cas’ shoulder and that made Cas’ hips stutter. He must have found the right spot then because Dean screamed Cas’ name and gripped his cock, starting to stroke as best he could beneath the other two. Cas’ fingers were gripping hard enough to leave bruises on Dean’s legs and Sam hoped he wouldn’t heal it afterwards.

"Looks so sexy." Sam groaned and wasn’t even sure whom he was talking about or if it mattered. All he knew was that all of what he was seeing was pushing him towards his release and he wasn’t even sorry to be thinking that.

Cas thumped his head back against Sam’s shoulder when Dean’s body seized up. "D-Dean." He groaned and Sam could see why.

Dean was coming in thick, hot spurts and his insides were probably cramping like hell around Cas’ aching cock. Dean made the most beautiful little breathless noises as he came, strangely silent compared to his earlier sounds but Sam found that these shot down his spine just as well as the others had.

When Dean’s body relaxed Cas involuntarily slid out of him in this position they were in. Sam bent them forwards so that Cas was standing on all fours over a lax Dean and so that Sam could really ram the angel from behind.

"Oh, Dean." Cas moaned desperately. "Sam, please, I need—" he bit himself off with a loud groan and Sam recognized the pull of Cas’ body.

"Do it Cas." He rasped against Cas’ ear and reached around to stroke Cas’ neglected dick. "Come all over Dean, mark him with your scent."

It was hard to tell which factor sent Cas over the edge, whether it was Sam’s words, hand, dick or Dean’s wanton whimper, but he nevertheless came so forcefully that the lightbulbs in the motel room shattered and Sam later swore on his life that he felt the angel’s wings flicker into the material plane, even if it was just for a millisecond.

The clench and pull of Cas’ body was almost too much for Sam and he moaned brokenly when Cas slid out of his grip, limply falling half-way over Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and looked Sam straight in the eye as Sam hastily stroked himself to completion. He had meant to angle his load to hit the bed, he seriously had, but Dean reached down and traced the combined globs of his and Cas’ come, arching a questioning eyebrow at his little brother like a goddamn pro and Sam couldn’t hold it in any longer. With a wordless shout he released all over Dean’s already sticky stomach and chest.

At that point he didn’t fucking care anymore. He just slumped down on the bed and let himself fall into Dean’s unoccupied side, allowing himself to feel delighted when Dean wrapped his other arm around his brother even as Cas cuddled closer on the other side.

They lay for a while, sated and sticky and Sam was just really content. He almost drifted off to sleep with Dean’s steady heartbeat against his cheek.

"How about that clean up?" Dean eventually said and Sam actually jerked a little, realizing he had dozed off. He was still in Dean’s arms though so he didn’t bother moving.

Cas curled closer on the other side. "You’re demanding." He grumbled.

"C’mon. It’ll take you like a second and then we can go back to sleeping."

Cas sighed and touched Dean and Sam in turn and yeah, this was much better. Sated, clean and warm against his big brother with their angel close at hand. Why the hell hadn’t he realized he’d wanted this before?

"Never took you for a cuddler, Dean." He teased with his eyes closed, unable to pass it up.

Dean tensed for half a second and then tightened his grip on Sam. "Shut up Samantha." He muttered and Sam opened his eyes to see Dean lying there with his own closed, his eyelashes brushing his cheekbones. He caught Cas’ eye on the other side and the two of them shared a smile.

"This was _not_ what I was anticipating when I started grooming my wings." Cas said after a while and Dean shifted but didn’t open his eyes.

"Do you regret it?" Sam asked and it felt like a ton lifted from his shoulders when Cas shook his head.

"No. I liked it." He smiled secretly and nestled his head into the crook of Dean’s neck. "It’s just that I have never reacted like this from a grooming before. And it wasn’t what I expected from having to pull a twig from my wing."

"If you don’t shut up about your twigs I’m gonna give you a twig to talk about." Dean grumbled, obviously sleepy, and Sam smirked when he saw Cas perking up.

"I think I would like that, Dean." He stated passionately and Sam laughed when Dean’s eyes flew open. For all his earlier forcefulness Cas was still very innocent and still had so much to learn about human behavior that it was almost comical.

Sex? Check. Sarcasm? Still so very unchecked.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was fun to write but also a little odd. I mean, Cas is quirky and with Dean I get to swear a lot but Sam is just so… _normal_. Ugh. That was hard! Fun though :)


End file.
